Piano Lessons
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Edward teaches his daughter how to play piano, then they play for Bella.


**This isn't a one shot request, this is my own idea because I personally find the idea of Edward teaching Renesmee piano ADORABLE. I love Edward/Nessie moments.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I allowed my hands to roam over the ivory keys, playing one of the many songs I had written for my beautiful three year old daughter, Renesmee. She sat beside me now, her small head resting against my arm, her large brown eyes following my fingers. She often did this, sit beside me and listen. As I began Esme's song I felt her snuggle further into my arm, relaxing against me.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

She nodded, pressing her hand to my face, I saw her imagining herself playing, her small hands playing a dainty melody she had once heard Rosalie play.

I smiled at her and pulled her into my lap, "Do you want to learn?"

She nodded, her auburn curls bouncing, and she pressed down hard on the keys, the piano emitted a loud clunking sound. She looked up at me, her thoughts told me she was confused, she was used to being able to do everything perfectly the first time round. She pressed down again, equally as hard and there was another clunk. Her brown eyes were now filling with tears.

"Gently" I whispered into her soft hair, using my own hands to guide her fingers to the right keys. I began to gently press each of her finges down on the keys in turn.

I started with some easy scales, allowing her to learn how each key emitted a higher sound than the last. She laughed as we got to the higher notes and I sighed, relishing in the time spent with her.

"Good girl" I said, "would you like to try a song now?"

She nodded and allowed me to guide her fingers through a simple version of Greensleeves. She her small, white teeth smiled up at me as we played the final notes, her brown eyes grew wide with delight.

I taught her several more songs, then:

"_Teach me Mommy's song" _she thought.

I once again guided her fingers through the more intricate melody of Bella's lullaby. We practiced it over and over again until she was able to play the melody line on her own. I moved her to the seat beside me again and played the harmony line with her.

As we progressed I added the bass line with my left hand, she delighted in the sound of the familiar song being completed. We played for several hours, until we had perfected Bella's lullaby, we then moved on to one of the sings I had written for her.

That evening I heard the sound of Bella's light footsteps as she returned home. Renesmee's angelic face lit up as she saw Bella enter the house. She quickly motioned for me to stop playing.

"Can we play it for Mommy?" she whispered so quietly only I could hear her.

"Of course" I smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"Mommy!" Renesmee called.

"Yes, love?" Bella said, walking through into the living room. She smiled as she saw us sitting side by side at the piano.

"Daddy and I want to show you something"

I exchanged a smile with Renesmee as I nodded at her to begin. She began playing the lullaby we had practiced all afternoon, her small fingers reaching the keys with ease now. As I began playing with her I kept my gaze locked with Bella's. I could see her warm eyes grow wider as she watched us.

As Renesmee played the final tinkling notes Bella burst into applause, "That was wonderful"

She walked over to the piano as Renesmee reached out her arms, wanting Bella to pick her up. Bella pulled our daughter to her chest, stroking her soft hair. Renesmee pressed her hand to Bella's face, I could hear her asking her if she had liked it

"I thought you were amazing" she said, "you and Daddy"

She smiled at me.

"Daddy taught me" said Rensmee in her quiet voice.

"You learned it all today? You're so good"

Nessie giggled and buried her face in Bella's neck, embarrassed. I stood up and went to their side, I kissed my wife's cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her hair still retained it's scent of strawberries, despite her change. I had never felt happier.

"I love you" I whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you too"

Renesmee had fallen asleep against Bella, tired from our lessons. I gently took her from Bella's arms and carried her upstairs to her room. As I lay her down in her bed I felt Bella's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being so wonderful with her"

"I love her"

"I know"

Bella kissed my cheek, she left the room, leaving me to tuck Ness in for the night. I pulled the pink patterned quilt up to her chin, her chest rose and fell softly. She was dreaming of Jacob, of going for long runs through the forest with him, of playing piano for him.

I grimaced slightly, then softened as I read how happy he made her. At least I would have another couple of years with her before I would have to deal with Jacob in the boyfriend sense.

For now I was just hapy she was my little beautiful girl.

**Please review!**


End file.
